The Prophecy
by ryuusei13
Summary: What happens when Tezuka, Ryoma, Fuji & his little bro Yuuta attend Hogwarts. Lots of OC. Enjoy. Please review.
1. Singapore

I am trying something new. I ain't sure you will like it and it has few PoT characters but more will appear later though not much. It has a magic twist. If you do like it please review. This is more of writing for fun not PoT based though I have kept their personalities and more. So here it is…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis or Card Captor Sakura. 

The Prophecy

To save this world  
Their lives must cross  
For their love will  
Destroy the evil  
That threatens the world  
The six people can only be brought  
Together with the help of one angel  
The Chosen One  
To aid them in this journey will be the elements  
Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Metal, Lightning  
And the power of light and dark  
Only when these powers are combined  
Will the world be safe once more.

"To save this world, we must bring them together. They have to come here, all of them. To Hogwarts. Will you agree, Albus?"

"Yes I do. However, it will be a hard task will you be able to accomplish it?"

"I will do my best. So please send letters to these people. Help them to control their powers. I thank you." 

"You are welcome. Good luck to you 'The Chosen Angel'. " 

Singapore

As she walked into school that day, 7 faces were looking at her. All with a smile and some with a wave. As she sat down with them, she said  
"You all got the letters?" They all nodded.  
"I am so excited. I can't wait to go to go England. Some more we get to learn magic." said Grace.

Grace had long curly black hair with a tinge of brown which she always tied in braids. She wore a pair of rectangular white rimmed glasses which covered her emerald green eyes that could stare through you soul if you made her angry. She was tall and average looking. She sometimes had a bad temper and you would not want to get on her bad side. She was a girl with mood swings, sometimes she was happy or moody or just plain crazy. She also had a bit of a sadist and romantic side. She could sometimes be naggy and bossy but childish too. In front of people, she was quiet but in front of her friends she could talk a lot. Another reason not cross her was because she was a master of martial arts. She would probably kick your ass. She also loved to sing and read.

"Ssshhhhh. Someone might hear you." said Teri.

Teri had short black hair and purple eyes that were covered by her navy blue glasses. She was of average height and a little plump. She was a loud girl. She was perverted and had a dirty mind but she was still a romantic. She too knew martial arts and could stand up to any guy twice her size. If she wanted to, she could break his bones. She also had a talent for drawing. She was a great artist and many people admired her works.

"Ya. Anyway you all asked your parents and what did they say? " said Jewel.

Jewel had straight long hair that curled up the bottom. Her hair was mostly black but you could see a bit of brown and reddish magenta when the sun shone on it. It was about the same length as Grace and she tied it in a simple ponytail. She had an average height and average looks. She had a pair of light green eyes the shade of green apples. She was smart and had a 'chin chai' and happy go lucky attitude. However she will take revenge if you dared to cross her. She also tends to hold a grudge if you make her angry. She likes to be free and hates it when people tell her what she should do. She absolutely loved chocolates.

Everyone nodded except Cherylene. "Well my parents are still on the fence about this. They never knew about my magic until I told them yesterday. They said that they would call me on my cell phone after school. They would give me an answer then."

Cherylene or Lene as we would call her had brown skin as she was a mix of Chinese and Indian. She had black hair that curled and shone a bit brown in sunlight. Though she was a bit overweight, she was very photogenic. She was also cheerful and always thought about other people. She was quite a positive person. Though she was poise and mature, she had no patience at all. She too like Grace liked to sing and knew martial arts.

"We are supposed to meet this guy after school at the nearby cafe right. He is going to tell us everything correct." said Siok Hoon/Sk/Sioky. (I will mostly refer to her as Sk)

Sk had long hair that goes just beyond her shoulders. She tied her black hair up in a ponytail with a blue scrungy. She had piercing red eyes that were covered by her blue framed glasses. She was a little shorter than average height. She was a quiet girl who was self-motivated, efficient and a bit kiasu. She was good in Maths and Chinese. She was also very hardworking in her studies and always tried her best.

"I can't wait." said Carol.

Carol had long shiny black hair. She wore magenta framed glasses over her shiny brown eyes. She was a little shorter than average height and liked to smile. Though she was a little blur and gullible, she was very friendly. She was also very quiet and panicky. She had a knack for drawing and handicrafts. She like SK always tried her best. She also enjoyed singing and reading and she can play the piano.

"Class is about to start. We better get going." said Laura.

Laura wore a pair of frameless spectacles that covered her dark brown eyes. She had shoulder length hair that was a bit messy. She was thin and was shorter than Jewel. She had a heck care attitude but could be a serious person if she wanted to be one. She had a bit of a violent nature to her and yet she was a panicky person. However, she sometimes had creative ideas or even crazy ones. She looked like a good girl but she was not one. (Means she is bad but not totally lah.) She liked to play scrabble and argue with people. She was also a health freak and tells people what they should eat.

So they all left for class looking forward to the end of school not knowing what would happen that day. They all met at the age of 13 and are the best of friends even at the age of 16. Though they argued at times, they always got back together and it made their bond even stronger. 

-End of Chapter-


	2. US & Japan

USA   
"Hey guys" said Matt. He saw two heads turn to look at him.

Matt had chestnut brown hair and wore a pair of green frameless spectacles that covered his magenta eyes. He wasn't very tall and he looked a bit geeky. He was a quiet guy who liked to help people and always thought about others before himself. He was very caring and fun to be around with. He loved to joke and made people laugh. His best friends were they Wilson twins. They would always stand up for him if someone made fun of him. Everyone knew not to mess with them. Matt enjoyed surfing the net and he was very clever. 

"Hey!" said the Wilson twins together.  
"Matt you got that letter too?" said Erin Wilson.

Erin had long dirty blonde hair which she tied up in a ponytail. She had amber eyes that matched her hair. Her eyes were hard to look into as they were always so bright. She was very pretty and guys would always ask her out so it was left to her overprotective brother to whack every guy that would be in her 3m radius. She would always say "I know judo alright. I can protect myself. Don't forget that even you cannot beat me." That would shut him up straight away but it would only stop him from hitting another guy for about 15 minutes and it would only start all over again. She had a bad temper that made her brother fear her. She was also strong headed and a good leader but at the same time very caring. She enjoyed teasing her brother whenever any girl asked him out.

Matt took out the letter and showed the twins.  
"I wondered how they found out about our powers. We were sure to be very careful" said Jake Wilson.

Jake also had dirty blonde hair that reached his shoulders. However he had baby blue eyes unlike his sister. They looked very cold but it was always warmed by his smile. Just as guys would swoon over her sister, girls would drool over him as he was very cute. He was always reckless in whatever he did but was also very brave. He can also play the piano and guitar which he was very talented in. He like his sister knew judo but was never able to beat her.

However, their conversation was interrupted by David Simmons.  
"Careful about what Wilson. The fact that I may take your sister away." said David.

David was in a jerk in most people's eyes. He was a bit of a bully but he liked to be left alone. He had spiky blonde hair and yellow eyes that struck fear into anyone who looked into them. He was rebellious and was on probation. In truth, he was not such a bad guy but his past had made him into what he is today. 

"Leave my sister out of this you bastard." said Jake.  
"Oh look the big brother protecting the little sister." said David.  
But before Jake could reply to his insult, David said "Where did you get that letter from?" he said pointing to that Hogwarts letter in Matt's hand.

"Wait you mean you got this too." Jake said shocked.

"The letter said to meet someone at the Moon dance diner at 3.30pm. So are you guys going?" said Erin. They all nodded.

"So I guess we should all should put our differences behind and see how this works out. Let's meet at 3.15 at the school gates" said Matt.

"As if I would be caught hanging around you brain dead chickens" said David. Before anyone could reply, they heard a loud yelp of pain. It was David. Erin had kicked him in the crouch. (Ouch that's so got to hurt.)

"So you still coming?" said Erin.

"Yeah fine whatever" said David in a squeaky voice as he held on to his crouch in pain. The three of them walked away from David who was still on the ground. Everyone who had seen that scene including Jake and Matt all thought never to get her mad.

Japan

"Hey aniki (means Brother). " said Fuji Yuuta.

Yuuta had short light brown hair and grayish brown eyes. He was always referred to as Fuji's little brother and he hated that. He always looked very angry but was a nice guy. He always tried to get what he wanted but in a fair way. He liked to play tennis like his brother and his dream was to beat his brother. He had a girlfriend Tezuka Kimiko. They always looked great together. That was the only thing he could beat his brother in.

"Hello my cute little brother" said Fuji Syusuke.

Syusuke had light brown hair like his brother which touched his shoulders. He had always closed his eyes so people hardly ever saw them. But he had the most beautiful and yet scary cerulean blue eyes that would send shivers down your spine if you saw them. When he opened them, you would know something big is about to happen. (Note: I never said whether it would be good or bad.) He had a sadist nature and liked to see people suffer. He would get revenge on anyone who hurt his family as his family was most important to him. In his school he was known as a prodigy. So he was a genius in everything including studies and tennis. But there was one person he could never beat in tennis and that was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Aniki stop calling me that." He heard a giggle from behind them. It was from Tezuka Kimiko. He blushed. Then both Tezukas walked towards them. The smaller of the two was Kimiko and the other was Kunimitsu. Kimiko gave Yuuta a small peck on the cheek and he blushed like ten shades of red.

Kimiko had had short dark yellowish brown hair. She had light purple eyes that were very kind. She was a sporty girl who loved to swim. She was always very happy and bubbly and fun to be around with. She sometimes acted a little crazy. But that was what attracted Yuuta to her. She always cared about the people around her and even the animals and plants. This made her always prone to be taken advantaged of. This was left to her big brother and Yuuta to look after her.

Kunimitsu just stared. "Fuji we came to ask you if you sent this as a joke" said Kunimitsu seriously.

Kunimitsu had dark yellowish brown hair just like his sister. He had dark brown eyes which were covered by a pair of frameless white spectacles. He always wore a stoic expression that showed no emotion. He always wanted what was best for people and helped people to reach their potential even at his own expense. Though he did not show it, he cared about his sister and was overprotective of her. He knew martial arts so anyone who tried to hurt his sister would be in for a major face disfiguration session. He enjoyed peace and quiet where he could sit down with a hot cup of tea and read a book.

Then suddenly a short boy entered the room. He was Echizen Ryoma. He was a cocky ass. Despite his cocky attitude, he respected his senpai's and elders. He had greenish black hair and golden eyes. He is arrogant does not like to talk much. He is also great at tennis which is usually the only thing on his mind beside his Himalayan cat Karupin and is constantly able to beat his senpais except 2 of them. (You should know who.) He is usually asleep during classes except today when he was disturbed by an owl pecking on his head.

"Fuji senpai was this sent by you because you are the only one who is sick enough to do this kind of things." said Ryoma.

"Well surprisingly no. I actually have one too. It was just sent by an old barn owl." said Syusuke.

"I think we should open it." said Kimiko.

"Alright but be careful." said Kunimitsu. They all opened their letters and read through them quickly.

"I have no idea how these people knew about our powers but do you think we should go meet them?" said Yuuta.

"Well we would need answers and details so I think we should go, don't you think so too?" replied Ryoma with his bored face while stifling a yawn. They all nodded.

"Then let's meet after school at the tennis courts at 3pm. Agreed?" said Kimiko. They all nodded. Just in time the bell had rung and they went back to class.

England, at the Weasley's House

"We will be having some transfer students this year and they will be in the same year as you. I want you to act as their guide and be nice to them." said Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor we will do our best" said Hermione and Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

Mr Reed, I know it is hard to ask you of this favour but I would need you to teach them all they know. They need to learn." said Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Albus. I will do my best." said Mr Reed.

With that Mr Reed and Dumbledore apparated away to meet the new students.

End of Chapter-


	3. Meetings

Sunflower Cafe, Singapore

3.15pm

As the seven girls walked into the cafe, they spotted a man with half-mooned spectacles with really long white hair and a beard which he tied up. He looked as if he was a 90 years old and very fragile. He was wearing a maroon sweater and brown trousers. Next to him was a man in navy blue sweater and jeans. He looked much younger than the other man. He had long midnight blue hair which was tied up and he wore a pair of blue glasses. They stood out in the whole cafe (even though they were wearing normal clothes) especially with their hair colour and length. 

As soon as the girls entered, the man with blue hair, Mr Reed waved to them and asked them to take a seat.

"Emm...You think they are ones we are suppose to me. They look very suspicious" said Grace.

Suddenly they all heard a voice in their heads. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you and yes we are the ones who you are supposed to meet. Don't be afraid, have a seat."

Everyone turned to look at the two men. The white haired man just stood there sipping his coffee (a.k.a Albus) while the blue haired man smiled a Cheshire cat grin and waved. They approached them with caution and took a seat.

"I guess you are wondering who we are. Well I am Albus Dumbledore while my friend here is Clow Reed." said Dumbledore.

"So you are the headmaster of this Hogwarts. Anyway why did you invite us to your school?" said Laura. 

"Well, we did not realise your power until recently so we decided to invite you to study at Hogwarts to learn to control your powers" said Dumbledore.

"Albus, I think we need too leave now." said Mr. Reed

"Yes, yes." Albus turned to the girls. "Would you like a short trip to Japan and then to England. We will have you back by 6pm."

"Why not? I don't mind. You guys?" said Teri. They all nodded. Suddenly there was a ring. It was Lene's mobile. She went to a corner to talk.

"Please excuse me. I have to leave now." Mr Reed bowed and left the cafe.

"Sorry guys. It was my parents. Guess what. They said I could go." said Lene. All the girls started jumping around which attracted a lot of attention. They all blushed and quickly left the cafe. When they were outside, they started laughing. They went to an alley where no one would be able to see them. Then Dumbledore took an old shoe in his hand.

"Are you all ready?" They nodded their heads a bit afraid of what would happen. "Touch this shoe then. Don't worry its safe."(If you are wondering, it is a port key) As soon as they touched it, their world spun around making them giddy and they felt like puking. After a while, their feet were back on solid ground.

"Welcome to Japan!" Dumbledore said with a smile.

-End of Chapter-

I know its short will write a longer one.


	4. Surprise

I am sorry I never added Ryoma. I will add him in and change the story ok. So please check Chapter 2 again.

Momiji Restaurant, Japan

3.45pm

"Welcome to Japan" said Dumbledore.

They were in an alley and when they walked out into the busy street, they were right next to a restaurant. They followed Dumbledore with many people staring at them as they were wearing a uniform that was not from a school around here.

As they entered the restaurant, they saw five teenagers. Thefour guys were in white shirts and navy blue pants and the girl was in a white blouse and green skirt. Dumbledore told the girls to follow him.

Tezuka and company saw 7 girls and an old man walking towards their table. As they got closer, there was a frown on Syusuke's ever smiling face. His eyes were opening (something big is going to happen).

As the girls were approaching the table, Grace was praying silently 'please don't let it be him'. When they reached the table, Dumbledore wanted to speak. However, he was stopped by a loud "YOU!" by Grace and Syusuke.

"Grace nee-chan" said Yuuta.  
"Hi, Yuuta-kun" said Grace. She was ignoring Syusuke.  
"Do you know them?" said Jewel.

"Hai. I mean yes. Yuuta-kun come and give me a big hug. I haven't seen you for so long and my how have you grown." said Grace. As Yuuta came to hug Grace, she could see jealousy appearing on Kimiko's face, Kunimitsu was getting ready to bash him (remember he is an overprotective brother-must be hard for Yuuta) and Ryoma was sitting there with his cap over his eyes and uninterested by the scene. She whispered "Is that your girlfriend?" Yuuta could only blush and drop his head in embarrassment. Grace took that as a yes. "Don't worry. I use to know Yuuta a long time ago. He was actually my neighbour but it's a long story."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Then you must know Syusuke-senpai" said Kimiko.

"You mean this jerk. I have absolutely no idea who he is" said Grace with some sarcasm in her voice.

Everyone was about to argue especially after that "YOU!" incident they had seen. They had definitely known each other and they were neighbours weren't they?

"It's a long story" said Yuuta. He was about to talk about what happened but both his brother and Grace shot him death glare. He knew not to make two sadists angry. He would suffer a most painful torment. They others did not ask as well as they knew that if they pursued the matter further, they would suffer as well.

"Well I guess some of you know each other" as Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Who are you?"Ryoma said.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. We would like to invite you to study at our school. If you would like more details please follow me." said Dumbledore.

"Nii-chan should we go?" asked Kimiko.

"I think it's alright since Yuuta knows her." she pointed at Grace. They all got up and followed Dumbledore. They walked into the same alley they had come from.

"All of you touch this." said Dumbledore. It was the old shoe.

"Where are we going?" asked Syusuke.

"England." said Dumbledore with a smile.

Before any of them could protest, they were on their way to England already.

USA

3.20pm

"Damn, where is that bastard Simmons." said Erin.

"Looking for me my sweet?" said a voice from the corner. It was David.

"You're late. Now we have to run to the diner" said Erin.

"Also stop calling my sister your sweet!" said Jake.

"Whatever" said David.

"Why you!" said Jake.

"Come on. Stop fighting. We have to hurry if not we will be late." said Matt trying to be a peace maker. The two boys were still fighting.

"Owww!" screamed Jake and David at the same time. Erin had just slapped them on their backs very hard.

"Now will you slowpokes get moving" said Erin in a pissed off voice. They knew they had to get going if they did not want to feel pain. So they ran to Moon dance diner.

By the time they reached there, it was already 3.45pm. Erin gave David a death glare. It made him shudder. They entered the dinner and saw a man with long midnight blue sitting at the counter. He smiled at them and he put the cup of coffee down. He got up and started to walk towards them.

"Good Afternoon. My name is Clow Reed and I am supposed to meet you here. Would you like to sit down?" said Mr Reed.

So they followed him to a table and sat down.

"I am very sure that you would like answers on why you were invited to study at Hogwarts" they nodded. "Well, you need to learn to control your powers so we will teach you how. I would greatly appreciate it if you would follow me to my home. I would be able to tell you more details with the Headmaster there."

"Alright let's go" said Erin. David and Jake wanted to argue but Erin shot them a death glare and they shut up straight away.

They followed Mr Reed to an alley and he took out a worn out football. "Touch this" he said. So they did. Then their world spun around and it made them giddy. Soon they were on solid ground and they were in front of a mansion.

"Welcome to my house." said Mr Reed.

"This is not a house, it's a mansion." said Matt dumbstruck.

Just as they were about to enter, Dumbledore and company appeared out of no where.

"Welcome to my house." Mr Reed said again.

"Erm where are we?" asked Erin.

"In England" said Mr Reed with a smile.

End of Chapter


	5. Mr Reed's house wait no mansion

Mr Reed's house, England

4pm

Everyone was seated around a fireplace. Some were on chairs, others were on sofas and some were on cushions on the floor. David Simmons was sitting in a corner alone trying to get away from the rest of the group. Grace and Syusuke were still avoiding each other and sitting as far away from each other as possible.

Dumbledore started to speak "I hope that all of you have considered coming to Hogwarts. If you have any enquiries please ask now."

"Well for the seven of us, our parents have agreed. If we were to go to Hogwarts, we would be in the sixth year correct? I was wondering. Wouldn't we be way behind in our studies?" asked Grace.

"Well, you would come here to study magic under me for about 2 and a half months before you go to Hogwarts." said Mr Reed.

"When would we leave?" asked Laura.

"In about a week's time though you would have transfer out of your school. But we will take care of that." said Dumbledore.

"Who are you people?" asked Kunimitsu.

"Well as some of you know, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am a wizard. This here is Mr Clow Reed, he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) at Hogwarts and is a sorcerer." said Dumbledore.

"What's the difference between a wizard and a sorcerer?" asked Erin.

"Well a sorcerer is much stronger than a wizard. A wizard must have a wand to do magic spells but a sorcerer does not need one. Also sorcerers are very rare these days as most are extinct however we have one or two full sorcerersamidst us here." said Dumbledore. A few curious looks were shot at him while others just ignored what he said.

"How do we use wands and where do we get them? You said wizards used wands or stuff like that." asked Matt.

"Well we do use wands but some of you already have your own wands or to be more exact staffs." replied Mr Reed.

"Staffs?" asked most shocked.

"Well now they are actually necklaces. Did some pendants appear in front of you one day?" said Mr Reed.

Only Grace, Jewel, Laura, Lene, Sk, Carol, David and Syusuke nodded. Then they all took off the necklaces from around their necks.

Grace had one with a yellow star which had white wings at the side. Jewel had one with a white cloud. Laura had one with a silver ring. Lene's had a reddish orange flame. Sk had one with blue waves. Carol had one with an oak tree on it. David's one had a yellow lightning bolt. Lastly, Syusuke's had a sort of ying and yang symbol.

"I will teach you how to use them and if the rest of you are wondering, you will get your pendants later when your powers have developed more. Also I will teach you how to change your staffs into wands." said Mr Reed.

"I would like a reply on whether you would be joining us so we will be sending an owl to your house tonight. Please write your reply and tie it to its leg. If your parents do not allow you to go and you would like to go, please tell us and we will help you to negotiate something." said Dumbledore with a seriousness in his voice.

They all nodded." Anymore questions?" Dumbledore asked. They all shook their heads.

"I guess its time to take you home then." said Mr Reed.

Dumbledore took out an old shoe, a worn out football and an old book. The Japanese kids touched the shoe and disappeared and so had the American kids with the football. Grace and company were about to leave but Mr Reed stopped them.

"Grace I would like you to keep this book and I hope you will read it" said Mr Reed.

"Thank you" Grace said with a smile while she slowly disappeared.

End of Chapter-


	6. Pretending and stupid monsters

They all went home to ask their parents whether they could go to Hogwarts. Some had to tell their parents that they had powers as well.

Grace house

"Mom, Dad you know you said that I can go to this school in England correct. You also know about my powers right. Well before I go to this school, I need to learn what have missed out for the last 5 years so I need to stop school in about a week's time and go to England and study under a guy named Mr Reed. Before you say anything, I want you to know that this means a lot to me and I hope you will allow me to go." said Grace.

"Do you miss your brother?" asked her mother.

"Huh?" said Grace with a confused look.

"Do you miss your brother?" her mother asked again.

"Well I do but what has this..." she was cut off.

"You can go then. Now go pack." her father said.

She was so excited that she ran straight to her room but before she disappeared, she said "Thanks".

"Do you think we made the right choice letting her go?" said her mother.

"Well, if Nicholas says its alright, I think it should alright since we don't know much about this kind of things." said her father. (By the way Nicholas is supposed to be my brother.)

At the rest of the teenagers house, their parents had all agreed. When Grace reached her room, there was an owl on her table. 'It must be the owl Dumbledore was talking about' she thought. She quickly took out some paper and a pen. She wrote her reply and tied it to the owl's leg. After the owl left, she turned on to msn messenger and talked with her friends. They all told her that they could go to Mr Reed house to study magic. She was so happy that she almost forgot that she had gotten Yuuta's and Erin's addresses as well. She quickly added them in. Erin was not online but Yuuta was. She clicked his nickname. To her misfortune, it was not Yuuta but Syusuke who was borrowing his brother's computer. He decided to have some fun.

Grace: Hi Yuuta-kun. (Don't forget thatshe doesn't know its Syusuke)  
Syusuke: Konbawa Grace nee-chan.  
Grace: So what did your parents say?  
Syusuke: Well they gave us permission to go.  
Grace: That's great. Yipeeee. I can't wait to see you again though I would rather not see that baka aniki of yours.  
Syusuke: It hurts so much to hear you call me a baka.  
Grace: Syusuke why are you here. I thought you were Yuuta. I am going to kill you.  
Syusuke: But you actually thought of me. That's so sweet.  
Grace: If I were there, I will kick your ass so that you would not be able to sit down for a week.  
Syusuke: As if you could.  
Grace: WHY YOU!

She ended the conversation there and she promised to shoot a fireball at him when she next saw him. She also changed her nickname to 'FUJI SYUSUKE IS A BAKA KAIJUU!' (Means 'FUJI SYUSUKE IS A STUPID MONSTER). Her friends asked her what it was about but she told them not to ask. They knew she was in a bad mood so they decided not to pursue the matter. One by one they slowly logged out until only her and Jewel was left. Jewel asked about the book Mr Reed gave her. She told him that she had not opened it so Jewel left because she had to sleep. Grace decided to log out as well.

End of Chapter-


	7. The book

Grace went to take a bath and when she came out of the room, she saw the book that Mr Reed had given her. She decided to take a look at it. The book was purple in colour with the some hearts at the four corners. On the cover, there were the words 'GRACE' on it. The front cover had a golden sun while the back had a silver moon. There was a lock on it. She tried opening it but it would not unlock no matter how much she pulled. Then she saw an imprint in the cover. 'I wonder' she thought. She took the pendant from around her neck and placed it in the imprint. It fitted perfectly.

Suddenly she was eloped in a blinding light that was produced by the book. She could hardly see anything but could see that the lock was opening. Slowly the light died down. When she opened her eyes again, the book had opened. On the first page there was an incantation. 'Why not' she thought.

"Key of the stars,   
With powers burning bright.  
I, Grace command you  
To aid me in my quest.  
Release"

Soon a light surrounded her pendant and it started to grow longer and longer. It had grown into a staff that was about one head taller than her. It had a yellowish golden ten pointed star with white wings at the side and below it was a golden sun and silver moon. When she took it in her hands, she felt a warmth run through her body. On the next page, there was another incantation; she decided to read it too. 

"Love Sun and Hope Moon,   
Come and help your mistress.  
I call upon you at this hour,  
Come forth."

Suddenly two sets of white wings (they look like angel wings) emerged from the book and they opened up. One revealed a majestic yellow leopard with a red gem on its forehead. The other revealed a man with long silver hair. He looked liked an eighteen year old. He was clothed in light blue robes and both his hands had gloves with purple gems sewed on. They looked so familiar but could not remember where see had seen them before. They both looked at other and stared at her.

"Oh she is so cute. Don't you think so too?" said the leopard and it went to lick Grace on the face.

"Love control yourself. The mistress cannot see." said the man. 

"Who are you?" said Grace. 

"Sorry mistress. How rude of us. Well my name is Love Moon while that fellow over there is Hope Sun. He isn't much of a talker" said the leopard while pointing at the man she called Hope. "You can just call me Love" she said with a wink.

"Hi! My name is Grace and why do you keep calling me mistress?" asked Grace.

"Well we are your guardians and we have to protect our mistress don't we Hope." He nodded. "We also guard the contents of the book as well and we call you our mistress because you are our master and it's sort of out of respect for you." said Love with a smile.

"I rather you not call me mistress but by my name. Calling me mistress makes me sound so old. What is inside that book?" said Grace. 

"Turn the page and you will find out." said Love.

Inside was a deck of cards. They were purple in colour and each had a word on the bottom with a picture of a person or an object and there were some Chinese words at the top. On the back there was a yellow star in the middle with a golden sun on the left and a silver moon at on the right of the star. There were a total of 52 cards. They were: 

Light, Dark, Firey, Watery, Windy, Earthy, Thunder, Snow, Freeze, Time, Return, Shadow, Flower, Rain, Storm, Cloud, Wood, Mist, Illusion, Fight, Song, Shot, Sweet, Arrow, Twin, Shield, Power, Loop, Mirror, Big, Little, Change, Voice, Lock, Jump, Silent, Erase, Sleep, Dash, Create, Bubble, Wave, Libra, Sand, Fly, Glow, Sword, Move, Maze, Through, Dream and Float.

(I know I took this from Card Captor Sakura.)

"What are these cards?" asked Grace.

"These cards were made to help the world and now only you can command them." said Love.

"Great but how and who made these cards?" asked Grace.

"Well you did and Mr Reed would teach you." said Love. 

"How do you know Mr Reed? Also I never made this" said Grace.

"Well he use to be our master before you changed the book to be yours." replied Love.

"But how? I never met Mr Reed before until this afternoon." said Grace. 

"Remember a dream you had a few months ago. There was a red book with the word 'CLOW' on top. I was there and so was Hope." she nodded. "Well with the help of Mr Reed, you manage to change the cards and books. Also didn't the star pendant appear around your neck the next morning?" said Love.

"No wonder you looked so familiar." said Grace. "But why was I so tired that morning."

"Well you had something like an energy drain since you used a lot of your powers that night so you were very tired. All that doesn't matter anymore since you are our new master." Love said.  
Then both Hope and Love bowed before her.

"Thank you" Grace said with a smile.

"Also mistress there is more stuff in that book about magic. You can read it to learn more about the magic world and the cards in there." said Hope finally.

"I told you to call me Grace and thank you Hope. You should try to talk more. People would think that you were anti-social." Love couldn't control herself and she started laughing like crazy. Hope blushed but fortunately it was too dark to see." Love it ain't nice to laugh at people."  
"Sorry." she said trying to compose herself.

The night ended with Grace falling asleep while reading the book. Love and Hope slept on the cushions and mattress that Grace had put out for them.

-End of Chapter-


	8. Preparing for school

The next morning, Grace woke up about 4am. She saw Love and Hope sleeping on the mattresses she had put out. 'They are so cute' she thought. Since she could not go back to sleep, she decided to log in to MSN to see if Erin was there. She saw her email address and clicked it.

Grace: Hi! How are you doing?  
Erin: Great. You?  
Grace: Fine. Are all of you allowed to go?  
Erin: Me, my brother and Matt are all set. But I ain't sure about Simmons.  
Grace: Hope he is able to come.  
Erin: Well I don't.  
Grace: Why?  
Erin: He is a bloody jerk. He pisses me off.  
Grace: Well he might change.  
Erin: Yeah but only after a million years.  
Grace: You really hate this guy don't you?  
Erin: DUH!  
Grace: I can't wait to see you.  
Erin: Well it will only be 5 days.  
Grace: I better get going. I have to get ready for school soon.  
Erin: See ya :) Bye  
Grace: I got a something to show you too.  
Erin: What is it?  
Grace: I will show you on Saturday. (Today is Tuesday.)  
Erin: I can't wait.  
Grace: Bye.  
Erin: Bye.

She logged off and went to change into her uniform. By the time she came back, her guardians were awake.

"Good Morning Grace" said Love all bright and cheery. Hope just stood and gave a small bow.

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?" said Grace.

"Fine. Are you going to school?" asked Love.

"Yes. I want to bring both of you to school but you are too big." said Grace.

"Actually there's a way" said Hope.

"What is it?" asked Grace curiously. At that moment, both of the guardians wings surrounded them and they started to glow. Then their wings opened and shrunk. Love had turned into a yellow bear-like soft toy just that it had bigger ears and it had a tail with a ball of fur at the end. Hope had change into a doll that looked exactly like when he was in his true form. It was so cute that Grace hugged it very tightly.

"Mistress, I cannot breathe!" said Hope struggling to get out of Grace's grasp. She immediately let go.

"I am so sorry Hope. Are you all right?" said Grace a little surprised that it could talk.

"I am fine mistress." said Hope.

"What did I say about calling me mistress?" said Grace.

"Sorry Grace." said Hope.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again. The good thing is that I can bring both of you to school to meet my friends." said Grace. Then she packed her bag put the star pendant a round her neck and went to eat breakfast. Soon after she left for school.

End of Chapter-


	9. Leaving

Singapore

"Love, Hope please stay inside and don't move." said Grace.

"But Grace, its hard to breathe and its so hot." said Love. Hope felt the same but did not want to complain.

"Ok, wait. Now I will stick you out of the pocket but don't move. Not even an inch and act like a soft toy." said Grace. "Here we are my school. First I have to go to the office. I will show you my friends later."

"Hey Grace. Come on we got to go now." said Carol.

"I'm coming. Wait." said Grace as they all ran towards the office.

Once they reached, they asked the receptionist if they could see the principal. After a few minutes, they were let into the principal's office. She was holding onto a letter with the Hogwarts seal.

"Good Morning girls. I assume that you are the 7 students who will be transferring to Hogwarts?" said the principal, Mrs Lee.

"Good Morning Mrs Lee." They said all together.

"Yes, we are." said Teri.

"I just got this letter with all the papers I need. I presume that the Headmaster of Hogwarts sent this." said Mrs Lee.

"Yes he did Mdm. Why, is there any problem?" asked Jewel.

"Oh no. Nothing is wrong, Albus would not make any mistakes with this kind of things. It's just that it is sad to see you go. However, its makes me happy that you have been entered in the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry." said Mrs Lee.

"Excuse me Mrs Lee but do you know Professor Dumbledore?" said Lene.

"Yes but it was a long time ago. I actually use to go there myself when I was younger." she gave a sigh and the all the girls jaws dropped. "With that settled, I think you better head back to class." said Mrs Lee.

"Thank you. Please excuse us." said Sk. With that they left. On the way out, she saw Love and Hope on Grace's backpack. They both gave her a small wave and she waved back. 'Looks like Reed is there and the new card mistress has been chosen.' she thought to herself.

They ran to class and had just made it in time. The teacher soon walked in.

"Class, I have some sad news." The class listened attentively except for a group of 7 who knew what was going to be said. "Cherylene, Grace, Laura, Jewel, Siok Hoon, Teri and Carol are transferring to a school in England. Friday will be their last day here so I want to have a party that day. Therefore all of the classes after recess that day will be cancelled. Therefore, please bring some food." The whole class was quiet. They were happy that classes were cancelled and they could have a party but they were sad that their friends were leaving. Many pairs of eyes were cast on the students who were leaving.

"I feel so uncomfortable. I feel like an outcast." said Grace whispering to Laura. However, the stares were not of anger but of sadness.

During recess, Grace brought her friends to a secluded area of the school.

"What are you so excited about?" said Laura.

"Come on. I have something to show you." they all sat down as Grace took out the book, Love, Hope and her necklace.

"That's so cute where did you get it from?" asked Carol while picking up Hope.

"Why is it everyone says Hope is cute but not me." said Love with a pout.

"Ahh! The soft toy can talk" said Laura. The rest were all shocked too.

"It can fly too." said Grace.

"Where are the batteries?" asked Carol. Everyone ignored her.

"What the hell are they?" asked Laura.

"Well they are my guardians." said Grace. Then Grace told them all about the book, cards, staff and what happened last night. When she finished talking, Grace looked around to make sure no one was around. "Love, Hope you can change now." They did as they were told and changed into their true forms. There were a few 'wows' and 'cool'.

"Grace I forgot to tell you that I can change into a different form." said Hope.

"All right, then change." said Grace. Hope changed. His wings revealed a boy of eighteen with short silver hair and he wore a pair of glasses. His wings had also disappeared.

"Great. Hope is always the special one. This is so unfair." said Love with another pout.

"OMG! He is so cute. Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Teri cheekily.

"Hey! He's mine. You can't have him." said Grace. They created a commotion and soon some other girls were attracted to the scene and were also fighting over Hope. Luckily Love had changed back into her soft toy form. Hope was blushing like mad now.

"Stop this now and return to your classes." The voice belonged to none other than Mrs Lee. Everyone started moving except the 7 students. Soon the rest of the students left.

"Thank you Mrs Lee." said Hope.

"You're welcome Hope. Its best if you change back now." So he changed back to his doll form. "Please be careful next time. You may risk exposing magic." said Mrs Lee.

"We are sorry." said both Grace and Teri at the same time. Then suddenly they started laughing like two crazy lunatics. After that they all walked back to class.

The rest of the days were spent writing autograph books to remember each other by. Then the party on Friday was spent eating, watching a movie and playing games.

Japan

"Class! Both Fuji-san and Tezuka-san will be leaving for England on Friday so I hope you will make the rest of their days here enjoyable." said the teacher. (This happens in both siblings classes). In Ryoma's class, there was a very loud "Noooooooooooo" proudly sponsored by Tomoka. They all had farewell parties and would miss their friends and school.

America

"Now listen. Jake, Erin, Matt and David will be leaving for a school England." There were some 'great' for David and some sighs for Jake and Erin. They did not have a party but Erin and Jake had loads of gifts from the opposite sex.

-End of Chapter-


End file.
